


Season Unending

by zoroshoe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Badass Dragonborn, Cullen is adorable and confused, Eventual Happy Ending, Fem!Dovah in Thedas, Female Friendship, Male Friendship, Multi, Not a self insert, Second person POV, ambiguous Dovahkiin, feat Ol Uncle Sanguine's shenanigans, female Lavellan is inquisitor, friendship everywhere - Freeform, idk what this is bear with me, lots of fluff, maybe a reader insert, not exactly long chapters woops, past Dragonborn/Brynjolf, regular updating schedule? introduce me to her, shady Solas is shady, this is going to be extremely slow burn heads up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoroshoe/pseuds/zoroshoe
Summary: You knew making deals with Daedric Princes would come back to bite you in the ass. But getting thrown into a parallel universe? That's a whole nother' level of abject cruelty. Being told that it was destiny didn't help either.The dashingly adorable Commander, on the other hand....





	1. Don't Trust The Daedra

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted online, and it is purely indulgent. It also takes place mostly in second person POV, and the Dragonborn's name and physical characteristics is left out, for immersion sake. I've picked the default name for the Mage Inquisitor, Ellena Lavellan.  
> I don't have a beta, so every mistake is my own. English isn't my first language, so apologies for any grammatical mistakes I make.  
> Reviews are much appreciated!

You slash and hack your way through the last of the Draugr, relishing in their screams as they fall to your Ebony Blade. You hear Serana coming up behind you draining life forces of any that didn't fall to your blade. 

"You know, when the Greybeards told me of my status as a Dragonborn, I didn't expect to kill so many Draugr." You huff out. " You'd think they'd just give up after the first few hundred or so." 

Serana smirks, wiping her blood covered hands. "You realise we could be done far sooner if you just summoned a Dremora Lord or two."

"Ah, but where's the fun? The satisfaction of seeing those annoying buggers die under my blade?" You shrug. "I need to give them what they ask for, Serana." 

She shakes her head. "I've spent close to 3 years with you, and there's still aspects of your character I don't understand." She increases her speed to keep up with your fast growing pace, the both of you entering the inner chamber of the dungeon you just fought your way through. 

"Everyone thinks I'm a mysterious person, Serana." You snicker, making your way to the shiny chest in the middle of the room. "I need to keep up that image, see?" 

"Right, I'm sure they do, Miss I-Got-Drunk-At-The-Coronation."

"Hey!" You say indigantly. "I'll have you know, everyone LOVED my version of Ragnar the Red. Even Balgruff commented that my drunken slur gave a new edge to the song...."You pause to dig around in the chest, until your fingers brush across what you came here for ."Aha!" You pull out the small statue of Dibella and brandish it over your head. "Let's get out of this hellhole, get this back to Merchant What's-His-Name and collect our money." 

You and Serana explore the chamber, searching for the handy shortcut exit that most Nord Dungeons had built in. 

"Why are we even doing odd jobs for merchants and Jarls? I'm pretty sure you're one of the richest people in Skyrim, if not in Tamriel." 

"Where's the fun in sitting around on piles on gold? My only joy would be Fus Ro Dah-ing them and watching everything fly for my amusement." You pause suddenly, a thoughtful look coming across your face. "Besides, the Altmeri Dominion could invade anytime. Money is important, money helps in hiring soldiers, mercenaries, supplies..." 

"I'll never understand your love for this country." Serana surmises. "I thought, after you helped the Imperials win.."

"Ulfric Stormcloak was a fool." You say darkly. "A puppet of the Altmers, a hypocrite. He talked about Nords being oppressed, but turned a blind side to the oppressors on his own side.The Imperials winning the Civil War was the better of two evils against the bigger enemy."  

You grin suddenly, seeing the bright entrance of the dungeon. "Besides, Balgruuf is a good King. A better one than Ulfric could have ever been." 

Serana merely sighs, pulling up her hood. "Skyrim is well and good, but when will you take care of yourself? You've done enough for this cold land, for its people. How much more will you give to them? You haven't sought out your own happiness since Brynjolf."

"Don't bring him up, seriously." You wince, the wounds of his rejection still healing. It was a crush, a crush that amounted to nothing, because in the end, he went back to Vex. You were getting over it, but seeing his face still made you hurt a little inside.

"I don't have time for my personal issues, Serana...I'm already....hey! Are you even listening to me?" You turn back, looking at the vampire. Serana seemed frozen, her gaze fixated on someone over your shoulder.

"We have company, it seems...."

"Well, if it isn't the little champion! How's my favourite Dovahkiin doing today?" A pleasant, horribly familiar voice rings out, making your spine stiffen with apprehension.

You turned back to be faced with the impressive figure of the Daedric Prince of Drunken Debauchery. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------^^------------------------------------------------------------**

"Actually," You point out, trying to sound calm "I'm the only Dovahkiin you know."

"Ah, technicalities, technicalities." He strolls up to you, placing a strong arm over your shoulder. "We need to have a talk. Serious one, I'm afraid, so it involves no alcohol." He turns back suddenly at Serana, who is now raising her eyebrows. " Good to see you too, lovely Serana."

She shakes her head. "I'll be..over there." She points vaguely, watching you grimace. "Have a nice conversation." She strides away, quickly.

Alone now, you look up at the Prince, gulping. "So, do any of your lovely siblings need me to fetch a few more items? Murder some people? Offer myself as a blood sacrifice?"

Sanguine snorts. "Not today,no. I'm afraid what you need to do is far more dangerous, and potentially life changing." 

"So, another usual Tirdas, then?"

He stops, pulling you to face him. You were a bit nervous yourself, you've never seen him this serious.

"Dovahkiin....some things are meant to happen. They are written down, prophesied. You defeating Alduin, becoming our Champion, becoming the person who saved Skyrim, you were always destined to do it. As you were always destined to leave Tamriel."

Wait, what? 

"L...leave Tamriel?!?! Where will I go? Is there anywhere to go? I can't just leave this world!" You pull out of his grasp, hand reaching for the comforting hilt of your blade." Is this your way of telling me you're about to kill me?" 

"Calm down! There will be no killing today. Your hand in Skyrim's destiny is at an end. It ended the moment you defeated the World-Eater." 

"What about the Altmers? The Brotherhood, the Thieves Guild, The Companions!Even the Blades, thickheaded as they are! I can't just leave them all behind!"

Sanguine looked...sad,almost. You feel cold deep in the pit of your belly. 

"Besides, wherever would I go?" 

"Skyrim will heal. It is now up to the Nords and the Imperials to work together to push out the Altmeri Dominion.  There are other children of Akatosh who require your guidance, Dovah. Tell me, you surely did not think Tamriel was the only world that existed? There are many realms, my Champion. And your destiny, your very fate, it lies in Thedas." 

"And you yourself must have realised it, to some extent. Skyrim does not need you to survive anymore. Isn't this why you're slowly moving away from everyone close to you, save for the Vampire?"

He meet his gaze, and you realise all you see is truth in those red eyes. He's right, of course. Right about the factions you head slowly healing, not requiring your guiding hand.

You take a deep breath.

"So this is my life? Moving from realm to realm, never staying?"

Sanguine chuckled, realising you understand fully. "Of course not. No one is that unlucky." 

You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. "I don't want to do this, but I know better than to go against the gods. However." You hold up a finger. " I refuse to leave without saying goodbye. To everyone. Including the Greybeards and Paarthunax at High Hrothgar. That might take me a while. Maybe even a few months. The mountain is very high. 7000 steps, you know?" 

The Daedric prince shakes his head. " Don't worry about that. I'll take you wherever you want to go. Consider it a favor. I'm sure you'll have everything set up within a week." 

Damn it! There's no fooling someone like him!

**\------------------------------------------------------------^^------------------------------------------------------------**

The Throat of the World looms high above you. You look up at it sadly, knowing that it is your last destination before you leave for Thedas.

Sanguine has disappeared, leaving you to deal with your mentor. The past week has been tough. Putting Aela and Vilkas in charge of the Companions, departing from the Brotherhood, Cicero complaining the whole time about his Listener leaving him and his night mother.

You made Brynjolf the leader of the Thieves Guild. You hope he'll forgive you for leaving them, someday.Delphine didn't look overly concerned, still angry at your refusal to slay Paarthunax.

The hardest was Serana. She was adamant to accompany you, but Sanguine made it clear that this was a journey to take alone. She hugged you fiercely.

"Look after yourself. If you ever need anything, you know where I'll be." She said, grasping onto your Nightingale armor.

In the end, you decided to leave behind your Daedric Armor. Auriel's bow, your trusty Ebony blade and the Nightingale armor will handle anything that this new realm will throw at you. 

"So....Dovahkiin. It seems your time with us has come to an end."

Your mentor and one of your dearest friends towers above you, his golden scales glinting in the sunlight.

"You know? About me leaving?" 

The dragon chuckles. " Of course, my friend. It was to happen, and so it does. However! I am sure this is not the last you will see of this place that made you as you are, this country you love so. Have faith, young one."

A bright hope flares within you and you laugh wryly. "I certainly hope so too. Goodbye, Paarthunaax."

The dragon rears his head, looking glorious against the white snow. " _Aal Hin ViingBo, Goraan Dovaahkiin._ Be well." 

You turn away, only to be confronted with red scales. "Odahviing."

The red dragon looks at you unblinking. "Dovaahkiin. If you require my assistance, you only have to call my name. The same can be said for Durneviir."

You feel tears forming. It is comforting to know that if you were truly in trouble, you can call on one of your good friends to help you. "Thank you, Odahviing." You hesitate, then run forward to hug his head. You will miss him most of all.

"I am sure you will find what you were never able to, here in Tamriel."

"Oh? What would that be?" 

"A home.  _Kos mul, Brinaah._ Farewell. " You let go of him, and watch him take to the skies. 

"We need to go, Dragonborn." Sanguine appears in front of you, crossing his arms.

Alright. You can do it. You're the god damn Dovahkiin. Dealing with another realm shouldn't be so tough, right?

Right??

"So...how do we do this? You open up a portal, letting me step through and stuff?"

Sanguine smirks. You do not like that smirk. It's the same smirk he gave you as Sam, before getting you blackout drunk. "It's very simple, my darling champion."

"Alright, Sanguine, slow down, let's talk about what exactly you plan to do to get me to this alternate realm...GUH!"

He pushes you off the top of the mountain, still smirking, although you note that it does not reflect in his eyes."

"SSAAAANNGUUIIINNNEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee!!!!"

 

 

 


	2. Titles don't matter when you're treated like a sack of potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive in Thedas, in style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting.....*drumroll* Thedas! Featuring appearances by Lavellan, Solas, Cassandra and ya boi Cullen.  
> This hasn't been beta read, so any mistakes are my own.

 

 

 

Unbelievable! Un-fucking-believable!

You're the Dragonborn! The person who slayed the World-Eater! The Listener! The Harbringer! The Nightingale!

And you are currently trussed up and thrown over someone's horse like a potato sack!

All because of a stupid paralysis spell! A very strong one, apparently!

 

You glare suspiciously at the slight person, the one responsible for your current plight. Solas, she said his name was. He doesn't look very strong, but you've learnt not to judge someone based on what they looked like.

You wonder if he's a species of elf, he and his feisty leader; the pointed ears similar to the races from Tamriel.

A snow-elf, perhaps? Or a completely different species? Well, it doesn't matter, anyway. What does matter is that he's strong enough to cast a paralysis spell not even you could break through.

 

You sigh. Looks like you'll be in this uncomfortable position until the group's destination was reached. You hope fervently that your weapons haven't been touched.

 

You strain your neck, trying to look at the leader of your very merry procession, your first look at the beings of this new realm.

**\------------------------------------------------------------^^----------------------------------------------------------**

In hindsight, you should have seen it coming. Of course the Daedra wouldn't let you do anything with ease, every task had to come with some amount of mental scarring.

If it wasn't cutting down a dog you helped return ( Sure, Barbas was annoying but he was a _dog._ You wouldn't cut down a dog, magical axe be damned.) , it was murdering your innocent friends to power up a sword. A very shiny sword, but you liked your friends. They gave you all the cheese you wanted.

If only they had asked you to murder Nazeem. Annoying prick.

You could only be thankful when the portal opened halfway through the fall, the cold wind burning your eyes. The icy regions of Skyrim gave way to a green forest, one which you were rapidly hurtling towards.

“ _FEIM ZII GRON!”_

You heaved a sigh of relief as you felt your body become ethereal, the relief quickly giving way to panic as you spot the group of people you were inevitable going to land in the middle of. You braced yourself, knowing this was going to be a painless, but messy landing.

 

“WAATCH OUT!!!”

 

The group scrambled, giving you space to land in what you thought was a graceful way.

Are flailing limbs graceful? You were sure that the mud in your face gave you a gritty look, as opposed to looking like a child playing in the dirt.

 

You sit up, feeling the effects of your shout fade away as you gingerly brush away the dirt. You face the short woman getting off her horse, and you smile in what you hope is a non-threatening way.

 

Well, hello there.

The woman, clad in robes with a cute heart shaped face and flowing hair frowns at you, trying to suss out your character. You note her pointed ears and almond shaped eyes. She resembles the wood elves, but with more human like features.

You grin at her disarmingly, turning up your charm.

If you could get Belethor to buy your admittedly useless dragon bones, you can get this woman to fall under your spells.

You hear whispers around you, probably wondering how you survived such a fall, wondering if you were a witch. No matter. You're no stranger to such whispers.

 

“You...where did you come from? It looked like you fell through a rift, but a purple one?”

 

Hmm. Seems like your realms share the same common tongue. Good. It would make things much easier. The woman asks you, a hint of a command in her voice.

 

Ah. So she's the leader around here.

 

“Now, now.” You smile placatingly. “Such matters are not to be spoken of here, no? Just know that I'm a friend, one who wants to help.”

 

Her gaze hardens, and she nods to someone behind you. You hear a crossbow being loaded and aimed, presumably at your back. Oh well. You tried being polite.

 

“You cannot sway me with your cloying words, human! State your business, and tell us how you survived falling out of the rift! “

 

Again, with the rift! So you fell out of a portal, big deal. You shrug helplessly.

 

“Right, I'm going to sound absolutely crazy, but I'm actually from another realm. Tamriel. Heard of it, maybe? Lovely place really, although I've only been in Skyrim and Morrowind. These bunch of crazy demigod people, they sent me here to like, _save_ stuff, although I get the feeling that they're just trying to make my life difficult because I won't give up my soul. Inconveinient for them, not so much-”

 

You watched the leader's face grow more and more confused, until she stopped you, holding up a palm. A well built black haired woman stepped forward, looking extremely annoyed.

 

“Shackle the woman, for Maker's sake! Soldiers, relieve her of her weapons!”

“Woah, HEY! Don't you dare lay a hand on my sword and bow! Trust me, you're going to regret going up against me!”

 

Everyone tensed and reached for their weapons, while 3 soldiers stepped forward, presumably to take away your weapons. You pulled out your Ebony Sword, twisting it in your hand.

 

Fine, if they wanted a battle, they're getting one. Politeness be damned.

Your sword seemed to cut through the tension, a dozen soldiers charging at you while the leader and her companions stood back.

“Now that's that rude, so many armed soldiers against one helpless woman..” You murmured, pacing a few steps behind and bracing yourself.

“Alright, don't say I didn't warn you...” You take a deep breath.

“ _FUS....._ OOF!”

 

You're interrupted by a spell hitting you, a paralysis spell, you note with shock, and you fall to the ground helplessly.

 

“Solas! Why did you do that?”

“With all due respect, Inquisitor, I fear we're wasting time battling this mysterious human. Wouldn't it be faster to take her back to Skyhold and question her there? Whatever she said, whether it's true or not, we need to figure out where she came from, and the nature of the rift she fell through.”

 

You hear the woman sigh. “ You're right. We can't afford another Breach. Lift her upon a horse, and let's return to Skyhold.”

“But, Lavellan..”

“It's all right, Cassandra. We can handle her.”

“As you wish.....Inquisitor.”

 

The nerve of these strangers! You wanted to blow them all way with a fire breath, but all you could do was lie there and blink angrily. They take away your bow and sword, and you feel the loss greatly. Even with your magic and Thu'um, there was no better feeling than the comforting weight of your sword, or the twang of your bowstring.

 

You just hope that you're given a chance to explain, or one to escape.

**\------------------------------------------------------------^^----------------------------------------------------------**

The horses stop, and someone adjusts you so you're seated upright. You look upon the sight in front of you, feeling a sense of awe.

 

Skyhold was a towering castle, framed by snow capped mountains. Your procession went along the bridge, reminding you of Winterhold, but more accessible.

You hope that these people are important, it would make it easier to access information and find out why exactly you were sent here.

 

The gates loom in front of you, and a guard shackles your hands together.You examine the shackles, noting that it wouldn't take you less than a minute to break free from them. You feel the paralysis spell being lifted and you gasp, finally free again.

 

“Was that really necessary?” You sulk at the leader, Ellana Lavellan, as she introduced herself to you while you were picked up unceremoniously. She smirked and got off her horse, and you notice her greeting 2 well dressed people who were presumably waiting for her arrival.

 

“Inquisitor, welcome back to Skyhold.” A hooded woman speaks up. You can see from here that she has pretty green eyes and ginger hair. “Cassandra, good to see you. Who is the frowning shackled woman?”

 

“We're trying to figure that out ourselves. She fell from what looked like a small rift in the sky. And survived without a single scratch.”

“I see...that's certainly odd.” The woman looks at you, her gaze cunning and sharp. You raise an eyebrow at her, breaking her gaze, and you notice the man standing next to her.

 

Well, well.

The man had blond tousled hair and sharp amber eyes, eyes that were perusing your face suspiciously. He was easily one of the most handsome men you've seen, well built, with the bearings of a leader, a scar near his lip. You smirk at him, and his eyes widen, a faint hint of a blush crossing his cheeks, before he composes himself immediately, his face returning to his stern expression. You giggled inwardly, pleased that he seemed of a shy character, despite his outward confidence.

 

You get off your horse, coming to a rest before the Inquisitor, as they called her. She looks up at you and you bow mockingly, the chains of your shackles swinging.

 

“Well, now that you have me firmly within your grasp, _Ellana,_ it would please me if you let me explain fully.”

Perhaps your journey wouldn't be as dreadful as you initially assumed it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crossbow was Varric's, yes, but I did not bring attention to the fact that the Dragonborn didn't recognize his race, as she was paralyzed. It's interesting to note that the Dwemer of Skyrim didn't look like dwarves, but like a species of elf, so that's another completely new race for the Dragonborn.  
> Anyways, that was chapter 2! Comments are much appreciated, as always. Thank you for reading!


	3. A Done Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogations happen, a deal is made, and the Dragonborn meets the inner members of the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pukes out 2000 words of conversation one month later and runs away  
> enjoy

You rub your wrists, feeling the sting of the handcuff. You were thankful that the Inquisitor had your handcuffs removed, but it wasn't a very bright decision on her part. Then again, you were doing your best to portray yourself as relatively harmless. You didn't think they would respond well if you started throwing around Thu'ums recklessly. You sigh, look around the room you were taken to. The well lit room had a long table, at one end of which you were seated. The inquisitor stood in a green gown, surrounded by the curly haired man, the hooded lady, Cassandra, who was still glaring at you, and a new woman who was stylishly dressed and had an odd accent.Your eyes meet the Inquisitor's and she straightens herself, gaining a steely look in her eyes. You had to admit she looked intimidating despite her small frame.

"You can start explaining any minute now." She commands.

Right. You figure an edited version of the truth wouldn't do you any harm.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm..not exactly of this realm. I was sent here to help, although I was not informed as to who I would be helping, and what against. I'm assuming the you is, well." You waved a hand at the group. " As for the what, on the other hand...I was hoping you would clarify."

"It seems a bit...unbelievable, doesn't it?" The hooded lady surmises. "Another world, what are the odds of that happening? She might be a spy of Corypheus, for all we know."

"A spy of who now? Is that the big baddie that has you all so very ruffled?"

Lavellan shoots you a dirty look "Corypheus is not someone you should be speakin of so lightly. And either way, you do not seem to have any proof of your so called other world."

You merely shrug. "I am not sure what to tell you that would convince you. Although I can assure you, finding weapons and armor like mine are neigh impossible here, I'll bet. I didn't exactly have time to pack, you know."

"Be as that may-"

I fail to understand why we are even bothering with her! Cassandra thunders, banging her hands on the table. I say we just throw her in the dungeons and be done with it, we have far more important things to worry about than some smart mouthed tart..."

"HEY!"

"Because, Cassandra." The inquisitor pinches the bridge of her nose. "She fell from the sky, thousands of feet above the ground. And yet, she didn't have a single scratch on her. Tell me that isn't weird to you."

"I have very thick skin?"

"Oh?" The inquisitor rounds on you. "And what about that mysterious phrase you shouted right before you landed? I'm not blind, you know. I saw you turn almost transparent. It looked like magic, and magic I've never seen before."

Fuck. She was more bright than you gave her credit for, and you knew that giving them any knowledge of your Thu'um would come back to bite you in the ass. You highly doubted that they would treat you as an ally if they knew you absorbed dragon souls for breakfast. Did they even have dragons in this realm? 

"Right. That's a weird, magic thing. Specific to my realm. To make me ethereal and temporarily immune to physical attacks and the such. Perfectly harmless, you know. "

 "So you're a mage?" The curly hair dude( Cullen, you remind yourself) says, his voice brimming with suspicion. Boo. You hope he wasn't the magic hating type. They were always incredible bores. 

"A shady mage who fell from the sky. You do attract the weirdest ones, Lavellan." The exotic looking woman chuckles, her accent sending shivers down your spine.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a mage, I'll be frank here. I'm more of a...Jack of all trades kind of person. My fighting style is more of a, sneaky archer kind of person and if that fails, hack and slash my way through." 

"Fascinating! Someone who doesn't even stick to a fighting style!"

Cassandra interrupts, grimacing. "Either way, we need to decide what to do with her. "

"Look, clearly, we have wildly varying notions of magic. I'm not particularly bothered." You huff out. "Besides, we are not here to discuss the differences in our realms and my varying abilities. Despite what you wish to believe, I am here to help, and I'm sure I'll contribute to your merry cause. So, will you let me join, or are you going to have me thrown in the dungeons?"

You find yourself hoping the Inquisitor agrees to your help. Despite the conflicting opinions, you found her fierce hearted and fascinating. While the dungeons could be easily broken out of, it would mean a lack of resources and information.

Lavellan bites her lips and peruses you. She must have seen something she liked, because she nods, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"You cannot be serious, Lavellan! We don't know anything about her-"  
"And that has not stopped us before, Cassandra. Besides, if she tries anything, I'll strike her down myself." She turns to you sternly. "You got that?"

Cute. She could certainly try, but you highly doubted she had the ability to take you on. You merely smiled, and saluted her.

"Ready to serve, boss." 

\-----------

You walk behind Lavellan jauntily as she leads you to "Meet the rest of the gang" as she put so elegantly. Josephine, Cassandra, and much to your disappointment, Cullen had begged off, citing work. 

"So, your inquisitorness...." You begin, increasing your pace to catch up with the short...elf, you think. You still weren't sure whether asking someone what species they were was a polite thing to do. Lavellan hmmed at you, and you continued. "How did you get the privilege of leading this merry band?" 

Lavellan snorted to your surprise, her seemingly serious disposition disappearing. "Would you believe me if I told you it was an accident, and I was just trying to help someone? I quite literally stumbled into the situation, and now everyone calls me a Herald."

You whistle slowly, turning this over in your head. "Must be rough,  leading a huge army with no experience." 

She shrugs, "I've gotten used to it, quite honestly. It was hard at first, being the only person who could close those rifts. The responsibility was quite stifling."

"Ah, yes, the ole 'Oh, the entire realm depends upon you, a single person! Do go murder this extremely strong god-like being, thanks!" You snigger. Been there, done that. 

She laughs along with you, her face lighting up. "Quite so! You sound like you have the experience. Were you someone important in your realm? Murder any, ah- god-like beings?"

You sigh dramatically. "I helped. In a small measure." A blatant lie, but you weren't quite ready to reveal the extent of your powers. "Honestly, people in Tamriel had no sense of priority. You'd think with a scary dragon threatening to eat the world, they would be less concerned about a civil war. But nooooo it was always 'Damn Imperials!' or 'Kill the stormcloak rebels!' Bloody Ulfric, with his shouting and patrioticness...." You mutter angrily, trailing off. 

Lavellan looks quite shocked at your cursing. "A world eating dragon? How on earth did they defeat it? How can a single dragon 'eat' the world anyway?"

You shrug helplessly, lifting your arms in a placating 'I don't know?' gesture. "Beats me. He was defeated before he could carry out any world-destroying plans anyway. Would've caused quite a stir."

She smirks. "If only. I'd have been spared from your very confusing existence."

You gasp, clutching your chest in fake anguish. "You'll regret saying that! I assure you, I'm going to be of tremendous help to you in the upcoming...well, however long I'm stuck here, anyway."

"We'll see about that. There's quite a lot to be done and I am frankly, quite curious to see why it was you who was sent here. But I digress. It seems we've reached our destination." The two of you finally come to a stop.

"Why, Ellana Lavellan! My opinion of you has shot up quite a bit if this is where you plan to introduce me to the rest!" You spread your arms towards the building, grinning! "A tavern!" 

She laughs, opening the doors. "Let's see if that opinion stays up after you're introduced to the rest. They're quite a rowdy bunch."

"Well, that's just rude, innit?" A smooth voice piques up and you look at the speaker. The....man? You recall him from when you were captured, his incredibly short visage standing out like a sore thumb. You also remembered that he had a very impressive crossbow at the time, a crossbow that was now slung across his wide shoulders.

"I'm Varric Tethras. Crossbow slinging rogue and romance writer extraordinaire. Pleasure to meet you." He holds out his hand and you grasp it, shaking it a bit carefully. You introduce yourself, but you really can't help yourself at this point.

"Look, not to be...incredibly rude, but what  _are_  you? We don't really have your uh, kind, in Tamriel."

Please don't say short human, please don't say short human!

Varric chuckles, seemingly not very offended. "Don't worry about it. I'm a dwarf. We're short people, and most of my kind absolutely adores money, and possess a killer sense. You probably shouldn't cross them."

Another species! Phew! But wait...

"So, you're an elf species?" You wonder. Tamriel did use to have Dwemer, ground-dwelling elves that the people referred to as dwarves, but you weren't sure what they looked like, seeing as they were all extinct.

"I'm not an elf. Lavellan, Chuckles and Buttercup, I think you've met Chuckles? They're elves. I'm dwarf, full and full."

Chuckles?? Buttercup? What odd names. You presumed they were nicknames.

"Hmm, it's probably a realm discrepancy thing, forget I said anything. Tamriel is weird that way. Anyway, lead the way, Varric Tethras!" You follow him, Lavellan bringing up the rear. "By the way, very impressive crossbow you've got there. I never got the hang of using one myself, but damn they're powerful."

"A woman after my own heart. A rogue, are you?"

The three of you reach a table in the tavern, around which sat quite a rowdy bunch, you note. You recognize Solas, the elf that had you paralyzed, but your vision was drawn to the huge man with what looked like bull horns. Odd crowd.

"I...what's a rogue, anyway?"

"How could you not know what a rogue is?" A short girl that seemed to be an elf gestures towards your direction. "Specialization classes? I bet you're a mage, geh."

Lavellan sits down and nods at an empty seat next to a man with a very impressive mustache. You squeeze down and smile sheepishly.

"Sera, calm down. She's not even of this realm, and she's not a specialized fighter, or so she claims."

She introduces you to the group, and you familiarize yourself with their names. They were the ones you'll be fighting alongside if you were lucky, so you figured you'd get on their good side.

Time to turn on all your charm. Well, whatever's left of it anyway. You could hear Serena's sarcastic voice in your head telling you that you completely lacked tact, but what did she know? It's not like being locked away for hundreds of years with nothing but an Elder Scroll for company perfected her social skills or whatever.

You could do this. You presided over a peace conference and got General " I have no emotions" Tulius and Ulfric "boo hoo Talos" Stormcloak to come to an agreement. You didn't even have to resort to threats of murder or dismemberment.  All it took was a terrifying dragon.

You smile, and settle down to a night of introduction and swapping stories. How hard could it be to tell people about your life while hiding most of your involvement in saving the world?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know I said I'd try to update regularly but life got in the way woopsie  
> i'm busy to heck so rn all I can do is promise not to abandon this potential monster of a fic. i'll never forgive myself if i don't end up writing about 10000 words of smut ft. Cullen  
> kidding! or am i? the rating's there for a reason lads  
> again, english ain't my first language and this chapter was written fuelled by lots of caffeine and Mr.Roboto so excuse me for weird grammar stuff


	4. The Dragonborn Probably Doesn't Have a Sense of Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonborn gets lost twice, pisses off one hot blond, impresses some people and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up a few months late with starbucks*  
> So. Well aware I haven't updated this in months. I may have gotten sucked into other fandoms in the time, but I'm not going to abandon this no matter how long it takes. I do have a story planned out.  
> Anyway, enjoy this hot garbage. As always, unbetaed because I,uh, don't have one.

_"You weren't here to protect him, and now? Kodlak is dead!"_

_"Such arrogance...for one who isn't Dovah..."_

_"Give my regards to Brynyolf, wouldn't you?"_

_"Kill him! Kill Paarthunax!"_

_"Hey....wake up! UGH, WAKE **UP!"**_

"Huh?' You jolt, coming to your surroundings, and you groan, feeling quite close to death. Ugh, you knew you should have gone easy on the drink, but with Varric, Sera and Iron Bull cheering you on, you couldn't back down, and now you had to pay for it. Your mouth feels like something died in it, your head pounding. You open your eyes blearily,pushing aside the remnants of your dreams, to find an angry looking elf staring down at you. You grimace, as Lavellan's gaze turns darker.

"What's up, my lovely inquisitor? Bit early for you to wake me up, isn't it? Talking of, why  _are_ you waking me up anyway? Quite below your station, isn't it?"

She looks to the sky, muttering a prayer. "Varric's bringing someone who knows something about Corpherys. I want to also test out the limit of your abilities, so you're coming with me."

You jump up gleefully, and immediately regret it, your stomach rolling from your rough night. "Urk, I'm going to need some recovery time." Lavellan wrinkles her nose at your undoubtedly bad breath. "And maybe a bath and a brush."

Lavellan waves her hand at you, walking out. "Come to the top of the battlements, we'll be there. Hurry up though."

You throw her a thumbs up, and get up to find the bathroom. Washing out the mud and grime on yourself makes you feel a whole lot better. You set out to find the battlements, bow on your back.

Right. This fortress was HUGE. Why didn't you get a map from someone? You flag down a passing guard who points the way, and you continue along,humming a merry tune. 

Hmmm. This sure didn't look like the top of anywhere.You could've sworn you followed the guard's vague directions to a t. You walk down the length of the empty corridor admiring the paintings, and you realise you're thoroughly lost in the castle. You take a few more random turns, trying to find someone until you finally see a large door.

Success!

You look at the ornate door, and internally curse the guard in your head. You weren't the greatest with directions, which is why you took so many detours even back in Skyrim. Sure, half of them were because you began following a fox or saw an interesting flower in the distance, but you weren't to be blamed for your curiosity. Skyrim was a beautiful land, so unlike yours. Things were a bit better once you dragged Serana with you everywhere. 

You sigh and knock on the door, praying someone was behind. 

You hear someone yell something incoherent, and you wait patiently for whoever was inside to open the door.

Well.

You grin, as the door reveals a cute curly haired man. He looks at you, and merely raises a eyebrow. You realise you were staring at him and smiling creepily, so you cough and lean against the doorway.

"Cullen, right?"

The man takes a step back and opens the door fully. He had forgone the heavy coat, you noticed, and was wearing a loose white shirt that looked positively delicious on him.

"That's me. Is there something you wanted...?"

"Well..." You drawled. "It's not like I needed a reason to visit you now, is it? I'm just making friends."

He snorted. "Right, I'm sure you are. Anyway, I was in the middle of something.."

"Of course, of course.." You stride in past him, unheeding of his words. You've never been very tactful. You look around the room excitedly and spot an ornate sofa, and you plop yourself down on it. Cullen looks absolutely confused and a bit frustrated, and you smile at him guilelessly, patting the space next to you and inviting him to sit down. He ignores your invite and stands in front of you, arms crossed. 

"No? Okay." You sit back again and regard the man in front of you. He seems nervous around you, same as yesterday, and you were not going to leave the room without figuring out why. 

"Look, I really am quite busy so if it's not too much to ask-"

You cut him off with a wave of your hand. "This won't take very long. I'm just curious about something."

He gives you a resigned sign, and nods his head. 

"So." You tilt your head. "What's with the whole, wary of magic thing? It's pretty hard to miss."

Cullen's expression darkens significantly. Oops. You may have hit a raw nerve. 

"I really fail to see how that's any of your business." 

Touchy!

"I mean-" You press on, unwilling to back down. " You're following this whole army thing led by Lavellan. She's a mage too, you know. And more importantly..." Leaning back, you casually engulf your hand in flames, watching the man's expression widen, with shock and a little bit of fear. "So am I. And we're going to be working in pretty close quarters together for the unforeseen future, trying to get rid of the big meanie attempting to destroy this realm. And I really haven't had a good experience with people not very fond of magic."

He's now glaring at you, and you merely raise an eyebrow. Not much scares you anymore. The man seemingly steels himself, his expression becoming neutral again.

"My opinion of magic is irrelevant, and I certainly don't have to explain myself to you. But I will do my best to remain courteous to you, regardless of your... _abilities._ " He gestures to the door, and the implication is clear. You have overstayed your welcome. You make your way towards the door and he suddenly slams it shut in your face from behind you. You turn around questioningly. 

"But know this, your...goals are unclear and I have no intentions of trusting you. If you're planning to do anything to hinder the Inquisiton..."

You now grin wildly. He was showing all his cards here, and it was extremely amusing, if not hot. Really, hindering the Inquisiton. You're extremely,  _ahem,_ morals abiding. Preposterous. 

"Relax, blondie. I'm nice, really. Very much here to support Lavellan." You open the door, raising a hand in farewell. "I'm sure we'll get along great."

He merely shuts the door after you. Rude.

This was exceedingly fun and insightful. Cullen definitely wasn't very fond of you, but you were used to that. You were nothing if not exceedingly nosy. You were sure you could seduce him twice over, although it would take a while. But now, to find those battlements!

Oh, Akatosh guide you. You were still lost. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------^^----------------------------------------------------------**

Many dead ends, weird instructions, and a man you may or may not have been hallucinating _,_ you finally reach the battlements. Skyhold was very beautiful, although clearly being renovated. You stop to admire the many statues and painting. You look around the battlements, spotting your favourite dwarf (as of last night) and Lavellan, along with a new man you haven't seen before. The man had a red stroke over his nose, and the bluest eyes you've ever seen on a person. He also seemed to be a mage, judging by the large staff on his back. You raise a hand in greeting, and jog towards them.

"You're late." Lavellan deadpans, while Varric and the new one watch on. You shrug in commiseration, and face the mage, putting your elbow on Lavellan's head which she immediately shakes off, glaring at you. 

"Hawke. This is our new guest." She gestures towards you and you fold your arms. Hawke puts out a hand and you shake it, sizing him up. 

"Varric didn't tell me about you."

Strong grip. You smirk. "Yeah? I  _dropped in_ yesterday." 

Lavellan and Varric groan in unison and your smirk turns into a full blown grin, while Hawke just stands confused and looks to Varric for clarification.

"Yeah, she did quite literally fall out of the sky." He explains. "A visitor from another world, who'd have figured?"

"Huh, for real? Guess I've really  _fallen out of touch_ with what's happening in the world."

There's a beat of silence and you snigger, while Lavellan and Varric look on in growing horror

"Varric, what have you  _done?_ I was unaware the Champion was a wisecracking mage!"

Varric pinches the bridge of his nose, oozing regret. "I may have glossed over it in my novels."

"Oooh, Champion! That's a groovy name you've got there. So you're super strong, or something? There's novels about you?"

Hawke rubs the back of his neck, looking almost embarassed. "Or something."

Lavellan buts in, clearly done. "Speaking of strength, I called you here for a reason. I want to test the extent of your abilities. You must have some to speak of if you're so confident you'll be of help."

You perk up in excitement. Now this, this was something you've been looking forward to for a while. 

"And.." Lavellan points over to Hawke. "He should be a sufficient opponent, right? You did survive a long fall with no injuries."

"What, you're setting a man literally called the Champion at me? You may be beautiful, but you're super cruel." You sigh sadly and walk over to the training field, empty save for you four, and pull out your axe, facing your opponent. Hawke eyes it suspiciously, calling out. "Really, Lavellan. You want me to fight a warrior."

"Really, Hawke." Varric and her walk over to the side, and she puts up a barrier around them with ease. "Begin!"

Well. You may be hiding your dragonborn powers right now, but there's a reason you're the arch-mage of Winterhold. You're confident you'll be able to hold Hawke off, despite his..title.

You rush forward, startling Hawke with your speed. He recovers quick, and shoots an ice blast at you that you block with your axe. You immediately roll over and send a firebolt his way. It singes his clothes, and his eyes widen. Clearly he wasn't expecting you to  know some magic yourself. You have to give him credit, not much seems to phases him. His staff crackles with lightning and you swear, putting up a barrier quickly before he hits you with lightning. The barrier flickers and you whistle, impressed despite yourself. You note out of the side of your eye that Solas and Vivienne have joined Lavellan, watching your battle. You grin, deciding to put on a show.

You step away and put your axe back in it's holster, making Hawke pause. He brings up his staff and his skin seems to temporarily take on the texture of rock. He braces himself, and you bring your hands together. The air pressure drops and the ice storm unleashed in its wake surrounds the arena completely. Hawke's protection spell holds up and his gaze darkens.

You stand in the middle of the storm, your hands still engulfed in icy crystals. The onlookers look impressed, and you increase the intensity, battering away at Hawke's defenses until he starts looking tired. You take the opportunity to whip out your axe and run towards him, intending to end the battle. Hawke throws up his staff, your Ebony axe clanging against it. Damn it. You knew you should have gone for the dragonbone one instead.

His staff starts glowing near your face and you just have enough time to hastily mutter a "Oh, shit" before you get thrown back, crashing into the stands. You groan and pull yourself up, readying yourself for another attack before Lavellan gets in between you both.

"Enough! That is enough!" She puts up a barrier between you both and you laugh, putting your axe away. Lavellan drops the barrier and looks at you, her expression odd. Hawke walks up to you and grasps your shoulder, grinning at you and you grin back at him. 

"A worthy opponent indeed. Well fought. "

"Well fought indeed. You're certainly one of the strongest I've battled in a while." You turn to Lavellan, folding your arms. "Well, do I pass?"

She continues looking at you, walking closer and sizing you up. She's definitely reevaluating her opinion of you. Her expression clears and she laughs. You're oddly cheered.

"Passed indeed! Look around you!" She gestures to the ice covering the area. "You certainly failed to mention you're this well versed in magic."

"Ah, I wouldn't explicitly say well versed. I still don't consider myself a mage, this kind of magic..."

Solas appears behind Lavellan. You didn't notice his approach, which was odd. "This kind of magic, you say...then what kind of magic do you practise?" He walks up, clearly shielding Lavellan. You take a step back. This elf is the only one you're not able to place. His entire appearance screamed average, but he was clearly very strong when it came to magic, indicated by his paralysis spell. "I noticed you didn't use any incantations today. And yet, you used one when you fell from the sky and turned yourself invulnerable."

Ah shit. Of course he noticed it. You knew this man isn't someone you could intimidate easily, and he isn't someone you should be underestimating. You hold up your hands placatingly. "The one I used back then takes a shit ton of energy. Not really something I should be throwing around. It's, uh, native to my land." Lies, lies, you had to spin so many lies. You weren't sure how long you could hold it, but you couldn't afford revealing the true extent of your strength without trusting these people completely.

Hawke seems to sense the tension, stepping up. "Well, that's done and dusted! I don't know about you guys, but I am ravenous and could literally eat a horse right now." 

Lavellan shakes her head, and walks towards the inner fortress. "That's my cue. We should probably get going. Lots to discuss." Solas turns and walks beside her. She suddenly stops and turning back, calling out to you before you get dragged away by Hawke and Varris, curious about your powers.

"Oh, and welcome to the Inquisiton. Officially, I mean." 

You grin and bow towards her with flourish. "I'm sure we'll have loads of fun. Might even take down some realm threatening evil beings." 

She rolls her eyes and walks away, but not before letting you spot her smile.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would actually die for Garret Hawke and the DA2 squad they're my favourite team  
> There's actually a decent amount of Dragonborn in Thedas fics but 80% of them are angsty mary sue DB x solas with lavellan being gloomy in the distance...miss me with that jealousy shit. this fic is going to have copious amounts of friendship. lavellan and the DB being badass together.   
> next chapter...will arrive...soon, probably. sooner than this one,anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd die for your reviews. I'd take a sword through my chest for them, YOU HEAR ME.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
